Volkodlak
Volkodlak (meaning ”wolf’s hair”) is a rare species of werewolf-like shapeshifter from eastern Europe. This beast is known for fact that if you kill it but don't prepare its corpse properly, its body comes back to life as a vampire-like undead, continuing its bloodthirsty rampage. Name 'volkodlak' comes from Slovenia and creature's name can be little different in different country. For example its called vurdalak in Russia and Ukraine, wilkolak in Poland, varkolak in Bulgaria and Romania, etc. Description As a werewolf, volkodlak looks pretty much like an ordinary lycanthrope. Wolf-like head, muscular build, sharp claws, piercing glowing eyes and all. Unlike werewolves, volkodlak are all male and turn intoa monsters by their own free will most of time. Volkodlak owns a wolfskin where his power lies, and when he wears it during the night, the wolfskin fuses with his body and transforms him. Unlike a werewolves who usually become a beasts against their will, volkodlak is usually a trully evil creature that optained his magical wolfsking by using the dark arts, making them little similar to navajo skinwalkers. However, in a rare cases, volkodlak can also be person infected by one. Such an individual does not have a wolfskin or control over his bestial side, but instad he transforms in a way similar to normal werewolf, except in a every night. "Ordinary" volkodlak usually try to get rid of such anomalies so that they won't bring too much unwanted attention from hunters or such a people. In human form, body of the volkodlak is hairier than typical human and their canines are noticeably sharp. As a vampire, it has pale skin covered with thin hair and glowing eyes. How to become one Like with ordinary werewolves and vampires, person bitten by volkodlak can become one. However, this is rare because they usually devour their victim completely. More usual and safe way to become volkodlak by wearing wolfskin, encahnted by special occult ritual. The ritual goes that one must boil a special ointment in midnight, during the full moon. The ingredients for ointment are wolfsbane, opium, foxgloves and bat's blood. Although in some places the ingredients are Henbane, nightshade, parsley, belladonna root and the aforementioned opium. In both cases, the ingredients need to be boiled in the fat of a murdered child, in an pot. Once the ghaslty concoction is ready, the person had to strip down and rub the ointment all over his body. After that, he had wear a wolfskin and sit down in a trance, until the flame, were ointment has been made, dies down. After this transformation would then start and person has become vokodlak. Behavior Like a typical werewolf, volkodlak lives like any human by day but by the night he turns into a beast and hunts for humans, eating their flesh and drinking their blood. Although it usually walks upright, it can occasionally prowl on all fours. Volkodlak prefer to hunt in the winter, when they usually gather in groups, mostly in forests. They them hang their wolfskins on the tree branches and hold their own council. For example, they can choose one of them to be released from his curse by taking his wolfskin and burning it. Others then gather around the fire and howl for death of their comrad. What is the purpose of this ritual? Maybe they do it when they think their number should be reduced. However, if Volkodlak is killed and its body is not treated properly, it will come to life as a vampire-like revenant. Like a normal vampire, it hunts people at night, avoiding the sun. Although it usually hunts for a person who killed it in first time, trying to avenge itself. One of its favorite ways to hunt is by walking clumsily, pretending to be drunk. If somebody is trying to help him, vampire suddenly attacks his victim and drinks their blood. Interestingly, when an ordinary vampire is able to transform into different kinds of animals, volkodlak can only take a form of the large and monstrous wolf. It prefers to maul its victims and fight its enemies in this form. Like a werewolf form, a vampire form also tries not to leave infected people behind and devours the victim's corpse in form of the wolf. Another special feature of the undead volkodlak is that it has a life span of seven years. When the seventh year is fulfilled, the creature dies but this will not be the end. The spirit of Volkodlak still exists and can be reborn again. A baby who is born volkodlak can be identified by unusual wolf-like grayish hair. As child grows up, he instinctively begins to learn occult, including ritual to become volkodlak and cycle starts all over again. There are only three ways to end the cycle. One is putting a coin into this werewolf's mouth after slaying it. Other is burning the wolfskin owned by volkodlak, causing him to lose all of his pover and he will die, without any change for rebirth. Third is by piercing the undead volkodlak's heart with stake carved from aspen tree Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength - '''In all of its forms, volkodlak can easily overpower humans and tear them to pieces *'Superhuman Agility - The beast can run unnaturally fast, even in thick snow *Superhuman Durability -''' Volkodlak's body can take most injuries that can easily kill normal human *'Superhuman Senses - '''Their senses of smell, hearing, and sight are inhumanly sharp, allowing them to move around even in the pitch-black night *'Regeneration - Volkodlak are immune to aging and most diseases due to the constant regeneration of their tissue. This is can make them almost immortal. *Transformation -''' Volkodlak can transform at will by wearing its wolfskin. As an undead, it can transform. into a large wolf. *'Reincarnation - '''After seven years as a vampire, volkodlak will die and it's soul will be reborn in new body, starting the cycle all over again *'Werewolf immunity -''' Because of its special nature, volkodlak is immune to werewolf bites unlike actual vampire Weaknesses *'Silver -' Like normal werewolf, volkodlak is severely harmed by silver, Especially when hit in heart and brain *'Wolf's-bane -' Type of poisonous plant that can harm Volkodlak *'Heart- or headshot -' As werewolves, they can die after receiving a heavy damage in the heart or brain. *'Charon's obol -' Remember! You have to put a coin in the beast's mouth after killing it. *'Destruction of Wolfskin - '''If you find volkodlak's wolfskin and burn it, he loses his power and dies *'Sunlight - 'Like normal vampires, the undead volkodlak are burned by sunlight *'Fire -''' Undead volkodlak can be frightened away with fire. Creature can also be killed by cremation *'Dismemberment -' Creature can be dismembered and cremated. However, it can still be reborn *'Aspen -' The only way to kill undead volkodlak, without any possibility of rebirth, is by piercing its heart with stake made of aspen Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Europe Category:Creatures